Part I: Who's Doing Who At Hogwarts?
by SilveryMoon and Hazel Rauselt
Summary: Part I: Who's Doing Who At Hogwarts? [aka Harry and Draco Get It On] is the first part of a long series where we play matchmakers with various Harry Potter characters who we feel need some love in their lives.
1. Prologue

Who's Doing Who At Hogwarts?  
  
prologue  
  
Surgeon's Warning: Very graphic slash in some parts of our series [soon to come]. Then again, we have some very sappy and fluffy couples, too. Read at your own risk, dahling.  
  
A/N: This is part of a long series, currently in construction. We hope you love it, because it took us a very long time to come up with this idea, because it started out as plotless couples doing . stuff.  
  
  
  
George and I came with Ron, Ginny, Mum, and Harry to the train station. The summer had just ended. It was grr-eat. Just as we got through the hidden barrier that led to Platform 9 ¾, our luck turned for the worse when we ran straight into Draco Malfoy, the most snobbish kid I know.  
  
I was introduced to him at first through complaints issued by Ron, and especially Harry, about his ever-inflating ego and blatant insults.  
  
"Watch where you're going, you bloody ignorant gits, and Harry," Malfoy sneered at us. Harry stood open-mouthed, staring at Malfoy.  
  
Finally finding his voice, Harry stuttered, "M - Malfoy, do, do, you realize you've called me by my first name?" Harry regained his confidence, and added, "Didn't know you knew it." He snickered.  
  
Malfoy, in response, blushed slightly [!] and said, in his most haughty voice, "Oh, Potter dear, sorry, my mistake." He flounced off.  
  
No further incidents occurred as we boarded the train, but as I turned to the compartment that George and I usually ride in, George turned in the other direction, yelling hello to Lee as they went the other way, leaving me behind. I followed them, but their compartment was already full. "Sorry, Fred," George said, "but no room for you this time."  
  
It was then that I knew seventh year would be quite different than the past six.  
  
A/N: The prologue was so boring, and not really essential, but we had to introduce Fred as our main character. Don't worry, and keep coming back for more chapters, cuz it will get a lot better. 


	2. Chapter 1

Who's Doing Who At Hogworts?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N- I hope you like this chapter, were getting to the slashy (and un- slashy) stuff later, because we have to bring you guys to an understanding of what is going on before everyone starts doing eachother and WHY?  
  
  
  
When we got to the train station in Hogsmeade I managed to get a carriage with George and Lee but I could see they really didn't want me with them, and wanted to be by themselves, for some reason. And, trust me the ride up to Hogwarts was very unpleasant, seeing as George and Lee refused to talk to me.  
  
I started feeling depressed when I realized that my two best friends were drifting away from me, one being my twin brother, which hurt 10 times more. I mean since we were born we have never been separated for more the 24 hours total (before now). I have not idea what I will do with out him. This year is going to be sooooooo boring without George talking to me.  
  
As we got out of the carriage I got up my courage and asked, " Why are you guys mad at me? Why won't you talk to me? What did I do wrong," I prayed that they would tell me and I could make it right again, but no such luck.  
  
" What!" said George, "Are we treating you differently then usual, I mean you did nothing, that I would be mad at, RIGHT?" George seemed to look truly surprised at my questions, like something was taking all his attention (enough for him to not notice he is not talking to me. But, what I want to know is: what's is he so absorbed in that he forgets about me.  
  
"You did nothing to bother me; why would you ask us something like that?" said Lee looking hurt, but I could tell he was faking. I mean anyone with a brain would that notice because he was warring a face similar to the one we wear when we relish in the outcome of a prank we just pulled (and everyone knew that face). Although I doubt I'll ever wear that face again.  
  
"Well, the reason I asked you was because you've both been ignoring me, until I asked you hadn't said a word to me." I stated truthfully. Yet still they didn't answer as I hoped, which would have consisted of them telling me what I did so I could make it up to them. They still claimed nothing was wrong. We were now in the entrance hall and were moving towards the Great Hall if the big feast.  
  
" I'm sorry. I didn't think that I was acting any different to you; you haven't done anything wrong to upset me." George said as he and Lee walked a bit faster as to leave me behind. I decided that if they didn't want me to eat with them then I wouldn't force them to be in my company. I guess I'll go sit with Ron; we'd hardly ever fought and he was my brother. Then again, that statement wasn't worth much anymore.  
  
I walked over and sat next to Ron, and he didn't have any objections. All he said was, " Hey, Fred what's up? Why aren't you sitting with George and Lee." He sounded curious, but also concerned. Maybe being a brother did mean something.  
  
I thought it wouldn't hurt to tell Ron so I said, " Well, Lee and George don't really want to sit with me, I'm not sure as to why but the keep ignoring me. When I asked them what was wrong they said nothing was." I stated as Ron's face twisted in to a look of complete concern. I started to stare at my plate, I felt really bad that I did something so awful that George and Lee would stop talking to him, and I didn't even know what is was that I did. Although I also think it really isn't my problem, I did nothing wrong; but then again I do miss my brother. Why does Ron care so much, I mean I am his brother. Is that the reason, because he's my brother that he cares what happens to me?  
  
"Fred, I'm so sorry maybe I could talk to George for you and see what you did, since you don't know. You can sit with us until this blows over OK. I was, at that moment incredibly glad that mum got pregnant after she had George and I.  
  
" Thanks Ron, and when you talk to George don't tell him I asked you to it." I hoped Ron would do that but seeing as Ron had been completely supportive so far I didn't worry too much.  
  
"OK," was all Ron could say before his face grew into a huge smile. I was about to ask why when I saw Hermione, who was sitting on the other side of Ron, and talking to Harry who was across from her, snake her hand down Ron's forearm and settle in Ron's palm. I was going to say something about Ron's idiotic smile when I realize the sorting was almost finished, and turned my attention towards that instead. Then I thought as the sorting came to the last 10 first years, Why is Hermione acting that way. I mean I don't really know her very well, but still she seems the studious type not the gossipy, boy-loving type, (which totally fawn over me)  
  
As the last two first years were being sorted I looked around the Hall and recognized the face of Draco Malfoy staring at the Gryffindor table. I turned back to the table and saw Harry staring in the direction of the Slytherin table. I followed Harry's gaze that landed on Draco Malfoy who also happened to be staring at Harry (and this was as far from a glare that you can possibly get). I also happened to turn away in disgust just in time see Professor Snape, Potions Master, head of Slytherin House, and also a huge pain in the ass, looking at Malfoy and starting to follow his gaze as I had done with Harry. I was completely disgusted at the fact that Harry might possibly like this person (I could tell it was a possibility by the strange yet content twinkle in his eyes) who he and Ron complained about all the time, and having Malfoy possibly return this liking (which totally made me sick). I also realize even if it wasn't true and I was seeing things it would be bad if Snape found out (if there was and "it" to find). So I quickly turned to Harry and said, "Hey Harry," which made him look at me, "what were you staring at." I said unknowingly and hiding a smirk. Harry blushed a red that if possible was brighter then my hair, which is saying something. I also said this just as Snape's eyes landed on our table.  
  
" Oh, nothing," said Harry still blushing furiously, " I was just staring off in to space." I didn't have any more time to question Harry because the sorting had ended and Dumbledore stood up gaining everyone, even Malfoy's attention (A/N: I have to tell you that at this moment getting Draco Malfoy's attention was almost completely impossible. I mean he is so completely absorbed in Harry because Harry is sooo interesting isn't he (I was being sarcastic even though it is true). He stated his usual warning about the Forest and he also had some other announcements. Then suddenly, as usual the platters and dishes on the table filled with food.  
  
I wasn't excessively hungry because of the nausea created by Harry blushing at my questions confirming that he liked Draco-bloody-Malfoy. Ugh.  
  
  
  
A/N: So how does everyone like our fic so far. We are still introducing the main idea and the plot will come in next chapter. In this fic, as you can see we start getting into some of the not-yet-formed relationships, can you guess who they are? Well anyways sorry for the delay on the actual "doing" but it would be no fun if the story was just plotless "doings." So, we must introduce the plot and get you to understand yadah, yadah, yadah. By the way please review, thanks. Next chapter up soon and sorry for the delay on this one (we do have lives you know). 


End file.
